


Bruno

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e07 The Indians in the Lobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-02
Updated: 2004-02-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "He's the one who got us where we are right now.  Not Bruno.  Leo."





	Bruno

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Bruno**

**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Sam, Bruno, Leo  
**Pairing(s):** None  
**Category(s):** Sam/Post Ep The Indians in the Lobby   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, please don't sue.  
**Summary:** "He's the one who got us where we are right now. Not Bruno. Leo."  
**Spoiler:** The Indians in the Lobby  
**Written:** 11/21/2001   


My loyalties are the same that they were a year ago.

Unlike everyone else, my loyalty and ideals haven't changed. I still think we need to be helping the poor people instead of just changing their name. I still think we should be about principles and not magic words.

And I still think Leo's in charge. He IS in charge, he's the freakin' White House Chief of Staff for cryin' out loud!

Not to mention he's the one to whom we owe allegiance. He's the one who's fought and died every moment of this administration alongside us in the trenches. He's the one we've fought to protect even when he didn't want our protection.

Like from Lillienfield.

He's the one who got us where we are right now. Not Bruno. Leo.

So why's everyone else rallied around going to Bruno and going only to Leo for daily staff meeting?

I thought the whole point of getting a Campaign staff was to draw a line of separation between the Campaign and the White House. Make the CRP separate from the Senior Staff. Not to make Bruno one of us and make Leo useful only on defense.

Toby's the worst of any of them. Maybe they've got a bond going because of the beards. I don't even know.

All I know is it was bad enough under Toby the Terrible, now we've got Bruno the... Bruno the Bad, I suppose you could call him... running things and being more on Toby's side than on mine.

So I don't stand a chance.

And I still think everything not directly related to the campaign should be brought to the attention of LEO. Brought to LEO to be dealt with. Not to Bruno.

And how does the American poverty rate relate to the campaign? Other than it making us look bad?

That's the public face of it. I'm talking about the PROBLEM.

But we can't solve the problem, so what do we do?

We go to Bruno and he tells us how to spin it to look good. Like we've never spun before. Like we didn't already win a campaign by spinning.

So the loyalty has shifted away from Leo and even from the President. We're so busy trying to keep our jobs that we don't DO our jobs anymore. So worried about making the President look good that we don't worry about him BEING good. So worried about public face that we forget about the issues. About the REASON that we got the President ELECTED in the first place.

We were out to change the world. Or at least America. To make things better for future generations.

Now we're just here to try and save our asses. 

Who can save them? Not the American public by voting for us.

Bruno, of course. 'Cause he must know everything, if we go to him instead of Leo.


End file.
